Things Change
by gabk11
Summary: Dear Diary, My name is Charlotte Rose Xavier. My brother is Professor Charles Xavier. I m a telepath and an Elementalist. Alex gave this to me thinking I could write a nice story. So I ve decided to tell you my story. A story that starts in 1962. So prepare for my story, and remember, things can change in the blink of an eye.


_**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything. The only thing I own is Charlotte.**_

**Author`s Note: I really hope you all like Charlotte. This story might begin to go slow because of school, but I'll try to finish it before school. Reviews would be nice. If you find a problem, please tell me.**

_1948_

The creak of Charles' door woke me up.

My room is right next to Charles' room. I rubbed my eyes and squinted around my dark room. I stretched and sat up slowly.

My silver Egyptian Mau, Quicksilver, darted out my door. The crack in between the door and the wall filled with golden light. Charles likes to leave his door cracked open because mom never turns out the lights in the hallway.

I heard the pitter patter of Charles' feet on the hard wood stairs.

_What are you doing?_ I thought to him.

Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Charles and I are mutants. To be specific, we`re telepaths. I waited for him to give me an answer. When he didn`t, I panicked. I hopped out of bed and stood in the doorway.

_Charles?_

No answer. I grabbed the baseball bat I had stored behind my door. "Charles!" I whispered as I walked out into the hallway. "Charles!" I whispered again. I heard him talking to someone down stairs.

I slowly walked down the stairs, bat in the air. I peeked around the corner. There was a small, blue skinned girl with yellow eyes and red hair. Charles was telling her about him.

I was thinking about my next move when I heard Charles' voice in my head.

_You are not James Bond. Drop the bat and come meet Raven._

I walked around the corner. Raven sucked in a nervous breath. "It`s ok. This is my little sister." Charles told Raven. _I`m older_ I told him.

I stuck out my hand. "Charlotte Rose Xavier. Telepath and Elementalist." I said.

"Raven Darkholme. Shape-shifter." She said. Then she shook my hand.

_1958_

Charles and I were ten then. Now, at the age of 14, my life has changed. Mom and dad got a divorce. Dad could only keep two kids. Mom would take the child that he didn`t want. Dad thought it over and made his choice.

He chose Charles and Raven.

He chose the little blonde haired, blue eyed, adopted girl.

He chose **her**. Not **me**.

Mom brought me to the country side. We bought a big house with lots of land. She bought me horses and dogs and ducks. She gave me everything I wanted. But I wanted to be with Charles. My telepathy wasn`t working and mom wouldn`t let me visit.

Charles and I started writing each other. We never mentioned Raven. I occasionally asked how she was. I was reading one of Charles' letters while I rode my horse.

_Dear Charlotte,_

_I miss you. I`ve been taking care of Quicksilver for you. He`s getting old. Raven aced her test yesterday. Dad got another girlfriend. Her name is Lizzie. Reminds me of Lizzie Borden. I found some old newspaper clippings about her. I also found some of your old books. I`m reading 'Gone with the Wind'. It`s good._

_How have you been? I heard that mom has a fiancé. I looked him up. He won`t break her heart. I heard that you want to study biochemistry. Does that have anything to do with our mutations? If you decide to study it, go to Oxford. That`s where I'm going._

_With Love,_

_Charles_

I couldn`t help but smile. Oxford. I think I know where I'm going to college.

_1957_

I got the letter on a Tuesday. I`m going to Oxford. I`m going to Oxford! I could feel Charles' excitement. We both wanted to go to Oxford. We want to get a major in biochemistry.

_I`ll see you next year_ I projected to Charles.

_1958_

It`s my first day of college. Just as I arrived, I saw Charles. He was standing under an oak tree. I ran towards him and tackled him in a hug. "Miss me?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well look who left the hillside. Come back cause you miss modern technology?" Raven asked from behind me. I got up, my hands curling into fists.

_Don`t. Don`t do it_. Charles told me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Not here. Not now. "Good morning, Raven." I said.

"Well, look who`s little miss perky." She said. "Are you going to Oxford?" I asked her.

"No, I`m here with Charles." She said. Charles placed his hand on my shoulder.

_Why are you competing with her? I love both of you. Please don`t fight_. Charles told me.

_She stole you from me. I want my brother back_. I told him.

_If I had to choose between the two of you, I would choose you_. He said.

_Really_? I asked.

_Really. _He told me. He gave me a smile. "I`m so happy to see the three of us back together." Raven said with a fake smile.

We were all faking a smile. Raven and I have been competing for Charles' love for years. We may not have seen each other, but we still competed. Charles pretended to ignore us, but he couldn`t. I believed him when he said he would choose me. Because we are both telepaths, our relationship is bigger.

I thought I wanted us to stay together, but when the opportunity arose, I took it, and left my family behind.

And yet I blame Charles for not visiting. I`m a great sister.


End file.
